1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hitch mirror assembly, and more particularly, to a hitch mirror assembly that is removably mounted onto a top edge of a vehicle tailgate to allow a driver to view the vehicle's hitch ball from within the vehicle cab and via a mirror assembly, while reversing the vehicle, to align the hitch ball underneath trailer's hitch ball coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before towing a trailer with a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck, it is often necessary for a driver to couple the vehicle's hitch ball to the trailer's hitch ball coupler. When attempting to perform this task, drivers do not have the ability to see when the hitch ball is aligning with the trailer's hitch ball coupler. Often, a driver has to approach the trailer with the vehicle and then exit the vehicle, walk to the rear of the vehicle to see if the hitch ball is aligned with the trailer's hitch ball coupler. This process may be repeated several times until the driver successfully aligns the hitch ball with the trailer's hitch ball coupler and finally couples it.
Several hitch mirror assemblies have been developed in the past to help drivers perform this task. None of them, however, enable the driver to mount the instant invention onto the top edge of a vehicle tailgate and align it, wherein the driver can view the vehicle's hitch ball through a first window standing outside the vehicle and then the driver can view the vehicle's hitch ball through a second window from within the vehicle cab. Additionally, the present invention has illumination means for use in poor visibility or during nighttime use.
Applicant believes that one of the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0016954, published on Jan. 26, 2006 to Richard Dale Saxwold for a visual aid for aligning a towing vehicle and a trailer hitch. However, it differs from the present invention because Saxwold teaches methods and an apparatus for assisting an operator maneuvering a towing vehicle backward to align a first trailer hitch component on the rear of the towing vehicle and on the forward portion of a trailer by directing a field of view comprising an image of the trailer hitch components to the line of sight of an observer sitting in the driver's seat of the towing vehicle. Visual aid devices include a mirror, a magnet for removably attaching the visual aid device to a selectable location on either the towing vehicle or the trailer, and a support for adjustably affixing the mirror to the magnet. The mirror is movably positionable, in relationship to the magnet, within a fixed range of position options and the angle of the mirror axis in relationship to the magnet axis is adjustable within a fixed range of angle options.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0012017, published on Jan. 20, 2005 to Robert J. Ward for a trailer alignment aid with universal mounting device. However, it differs from the present invention because Ward teaches systems and methods for trailer alignment including a clamping mechanism configured to rigidly and removably clamp to a neck of a trailer hitch ball. An arm arrangement is rotatably attached to the clamping mechanism. The arm arrangement is configured to extend from the clamp arrangement to beyond an edge of a tow vehicle. A mirror may be attached to the arm arrangement and configured to provide a view of the trailer hitch ball from the inside of the tow vehicle. A sight rod may be attached to the clamping device and configured to bend in response to a trailer coupler approaching the trailer hitch ball at a predetermined distance from a selectable angle.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,126 issued to Gillen, Jr. on Mar. 19, 2002 for a trailer hitch alignment device. However, it differs from the present invention because Gillen, Jr. teaches a device for aligning a trailer hitch ball with a trailer coupling that includes an elongated guide strip that is positioned on the ground with a portion immediately beneath the ball on the towing vehicle and a second portion immediately beneath the trailer coupling. A first target is mounted on the trailer hitch ball while a second target is mounted on the trailer coupling. A convex mirror assembly is mounted on the rear of the towing vehicle using any one of a plurality of adjustable mounting brackets. The mirror is positioned such that the towing vehicle driver can see the trailer hitch ball and the target mounted thereon. The towing vehicle driver reverses the vehicle while guiding the first target along the alignment strip. When the driver observes that the first and second targets are aligned, the coupling is properly aligned with the trailer hitch ball.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention including a hitch mirror assembly comprising a housing assembly with a mirror assembly mounted therein, illumination means and a clamp assembly as the present invention does.